This application requests continued funding for a research training program in hematology that has been successful in attracting young physician-scientists into academic medicine. The program has as its primary objective to prepare MD, MD/PhD, and PhD postdoctoral fellows for productive careers as academic scientists and physician-scientists. The focus of training supported by this grant remains within the scientific discipline of hematology. An evolving feature of the training program is an expanded emphasis to provide training opportunities in translational research. The training will be carried out in an enriched environment of active basic and clinical investigation at an institution that emphasizes the career development of physician scientists. The specific objectives are: 1) To identify and recruit outstanding postdoctoral trainees, inclusive of gender and ethnicity, who wish to obtain comprehensive knowledge of the principles and techniques of basic or translational research related to hematology;2) To attract highly motivated clinicians to enter careers as physician-scientists and provide them with comprehensive instruction in the design and implementation of high quality research projects, including participation in cross-disciplinary research teams;3) To train physician-scientists for academic careers in hematology and related scientific disciplines and prepare them for a successful transition to independence;4) To expose talented Ph.D. scientists to the field of hematology and train them for careers as independent investigators. Since the last renewal, the training program has undergone a transition to new leadership and several new initiatives have been instituted. These include a formal external review process, the establishment of a mentoring committee for each trainee, and the implementation of several new strategies to improve the recruitment of trainees from underrepresented minority groups. The rich training environment provided by the diverse faculty, extensive laboratory, clinical, and core facilities, and strong institutional support should ensure continued success in attracting and preparing highly qualified postdoctoral trainees for careers in academic hematology.